


The Crappiest Place on Earth

by SatyrSyd37



Series: Bus Ride Universe [4]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatyrSyd37/pseuds/SatyrSyd37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nezumi, look!” Shion pointed at the flowers forming a Mickey Mouse head. “It's you.”<br/>“Are you fucking kidding me.”</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Nezumi takes Shion to Disneyland for his birthday.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crappiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaHHHHH I'VE NEARLY MISSED SHION'S BIRTHDAY I SWEAR IN MY TIME ZONE IT'S STILL HIS BIRTHDAY
> 
> anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHION. wow i can't believe it's been more than a year since i finished Roommates!! hope you all still enjoy some nezushi ¬‿¬
> 
> (i've had this fic idea in mind for a while bc i went to disneyland for a senior event, and i kind of forgot about it until now haha)

Even though it was only an hour away, Nezumi had never been to Disneyland. Disneyland was for the kids whose parents had money overflowing the pockets of their designer jeans, the Orange County mothers with plastic faces, the Disney fanatics with lanyards weighed down with specialty pins, and the tourists who were able to pay extra for the ‘Disney experience.’

As a kid, The Happiest Place on Earthtm was always just out of reach, a delicious candy behind a glass window. The other kids waved it in his face while Nezumi could only count the change in his pocket to find out he never had enough. And so, Nezumi hated it. 

But Shion did not. Shion had seen that exact same candy being waved tauntingly in his face and had never given up the dream that one day, he'd have enough change in his pocket to buy it.

And that was why they were here right now - because they finally had enough change in their pockets. Or at least, Nezumi had been given tickets as a gift to celebrate the end of _Cats_ , and there was no way he was going to give up this opportunity for Shion. 

Coincidentally, it fell on Shion’s birthday. Shion called it ‘fate.’ Nezumi called it ‘a fucking lucky coincidence.’ But he wasn’t complaining - it was the perfect birthday gift. Just seeing the ecstatic smile on Shion’s face when he told him about his birthday present was worth it. 

For that annoyingly cute smile, Nezumi would put up with this shit. 

“I don't even  _ like _ Disney,” Nezumi complained as the tram took them to the park’s entrance. He was squeezed in between Shion and a middle-aged woman with a baby in her arms. The baby openly stared at Nezumi, three inches from his face, its mouth hanging open. It was, to say the least, unnerving. 

Shion tapped his leg. “You're lying. I know you and I know that there's no way you could resist the charm of Disney.”

Nezumi sneered. “It's for children.”

“But what about all the singing and music? You love theater. You were in a  _ musical _ . Don't you at least appreciate that?”

“...that part’s all right. I guess. But Disney takes classic fairy tales and twists them to be “appropriate” for kids, but in doing so, lose the whole meaning! It's just a capitalistic company that makes billions by sending classic tales of literature down an assembly line so they can trick consumers into buying their products.”

Shion hummed in agreement. “But the music is good.”

“It's  _ decent _ .”

“So, that Simba stuffed animal under your bed isn't yours?”

Nezumi’s mouth almost dropped in surprise. Shion wasn't suppose to know about that.  _ That little sneak -  _ snooping through Nezumi’s stuff. 

Nezumi stuck his face in the map to hide his blush. “...it was a gift, “ he muttered.

“It was a gift you  _ kept _ . So you like _The Lion King_?”

“No - I - it's  _ okay _ .”

“ _Nezumi_.”

“...it's based on _Hamlet_ , you know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. See…”

 

Once they’d pushed their way out of the tram, waited through the endless security line, trekked across the honeycomb stones lining the entrance, and waited some more in the ticket line, they finally arrived in Disneyland.

“Nezumi, look!” Shion pointed at the flowers forming a Mickey Mouse head. “It's you.”

“Are you fucking kidding me.”

 

They stopped at a Starbucks before heading further into the park. 

“I didn’t even know Disneyland _had_ a Starbucks,” Shion said in awe as they walked away with their drinks. He’d ordered a large green tea frappuccino after Nezumi insisted he splurge (since it was his birthday, after all.)

Nezumi downed his shot of espresso in a single gulp. “Starbucks is  _ everywhere _ .”

 

Nezumi had anticipated the crowds. He knew that tens of thousands of people came here everyday. Somehow, he hadn’t gotten it into his head that the lines would be ridiculously, unfairly long.

“ _ Two hours  _ of waiting? To ride Indiana Jones? What the fuck?” Nezumi said, looking at the wait time on the board hanging above their heads. 

“Nezumi, there are kids,” Shion hissed. 

“ _ Two. Hecking. Hours! _ ” 

Shion laughed, unmoved by Nezumi’s frustration. “It’s fine - we can come back later.” 

Nezumi frowned. Shion had been so excited for this ride. He expected Shion would be willing to wait a millennia to ride it, much less two hours. “What if it’s even more crowded later?”

Shion smiled mischievously. “You obviously haven’t done your research, ‘Zumi.”  He took Nezumi’s hand and pulled him to the side of the entrance to Indiana Jones, where several brown, tall metal boxes stood, each with a small line of people. “Hand me your ticket,” Shion asked him.

Nezumi handed it to him. “...why.”

“Just watch.” They stood in one of the lines, and quickly got to the front. Shion inserted his ticket in a slot, and out came another slip of paper. He did the same with Nezumi’s ticket.

Shion held up the papers triumphantly. “Fastpasses.” 

“What the shit are fastpasses.”

“ _ Nezumi _ .”

“What the heck are fastpasses.”

Shion pulled him away from the crowd, explaining, “It’s like the carpool lane...kinda. At - ” Shion glanced down at the papers, “ - one thirty, we get to come back here and go through a different line with less people. We won’t have to wait nearly as long!”

“Oh.”

“No two hour waits for us!”

 

Shion was wrong. Shion was very wrong. Nezumi found this out when they got in line for Space Mountain. 

“Ah, sorry Nezumi, I didn’t know you had to wait an hour between fastpasses.” 

“That would have been useful to know earlier.”

The line took three hours to get through. Three hours of standing (an hour trying not to pass out in the blazing outdoor heat), three hours of playing dumb games Shion came up with, three hours of staring down the kid behind them who kept tugging on his pants leg.

But when they finally got on the coaster and pulled the harness down over their shoulders and rode into pitch blackness, Nezumi felt a rush of adrenaline and it was _so_ worth the wait. 

The ride was over in a few minutes but Nezumi had loved every single second of it. The unexpected, rough turns, the bumpy track, the sound effects echoing around them, the visuals flashing by - Nezumi felt like he was transported into the world of Star Wars.

Hearts pounding, legs unsteady, they walked out of the ride.

“I hate to admit this, but that was actually fun,” Nezumi said to Shion, unable to hide the grin on his face. 

“Really? I didn’t really think it was that great,” Shion said. He looked a little paler than usual.

“Wait - are you okay - ”

“I-I’m fine," Shion said, arm clutched around his stomach.

Nezumi rushed them to the nearest bathroom, pushing through adults and children alike. Shion made it to the toilet seconds before he hurled bright green vomit all over himself. Nezumi vowed to never let Shion order a green tea frappuccino again. 

 

Once Shion had convinced Nezumi he was fine - it was all right, it was just the bumpiness of the ride that had gotten to him - they made their way through Fantasyland...very slowly.

It seemed that every single princess had gathered to obstruct their walk. Nezumi hadn’t known before, but Shion had been a Disney child, obsessed with each and every Disney princess. He made them stop to take a picture with every single one.

“Pocahontas! I used to know all the words to that soundtrack! She’s so brave, and kind…”

“Oh look there’s Belle! She’s one of my favorites! She loves books almost as much as you do!” 

“Rapunzel! Wow that wig must be heavy! You know, in the original Grimm fairy tale…”

Nezumi had thought they’d gotten through most of them - they were almost to Frontier Land now - when Shion stopped dead in his tracks. 

“‘Zumi look, it’s Cinderella!” Shion pointed to a blonde woman in a blue dress, surrounded by a hoard of children. Shion looked at her with such a gentle, loving gaze that Nezumi swore his heart melted. “I love all the princesses, but she was my favorite, as a kid.”

“Why her?”

Shion hugged his arms to his chest, embarrassed. “She reminded me of _me_ , I guess.”

Nezumi thought about the tale of Cinderella, of how she was abused by her stepsisters and stepmother. It made sense. 

Nezumi wrapped his arm around Shion’s shoulder, clinging to him tightly. He walked them closer to the princess. “Does that make me your fairy godmother?”

Shion laughed, and poked Nezumi on the nose. “I think that makes you my prince.” Nezumi couldn’t help but blush a bit at that.

 

On their way to Splash Mountain, they passed by a couple wearing matching t-shirts. One had Mickey on it and the other had Minnie, one read ‘True’ and the other ‘Love.’ Shion turned to him with sparkling eyes and Nezumi knew what Shion was thinking before he even opened his mouth. 

“We are  _ not _ getting couples shirts.”

“But Nezumi - ”

“No.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Nezumi found himself in a restroom outside of Adventureland, changing into a new shirt. 

_ Goddammit. I let him do it again. _

He was weak to Shion’s charms and he hated it.

He stepped out of the stall and saw Shion wearing a shirt that read “Hakuna” on it, smiling brighter than ever. He grabbed Nezumi’s hand and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you thank you thank you!” he said with his face pressed into Nezumi's shoulder. 

Maybe it wasn't so bad to fall for this kid’s charms.

He straightened his own shirt, that read “Matata” on it, and led Shion out of the rest room. “Come on. We only have a couple hours left.”

 

“Oh gosh, my pants are soaked!” Shion pulled on the fabric around his butt. “Even my underwear is wet.”

Nezumi snorted. “Your underwear is wet? Wow Shion, looks like you enjoyed that ride a little too much.” 

Shion’s face turned bright red. “Nezumi!” he pouted, slapping Nezumi’s arm. “There are  _ children _ here.”

 

They ate dinner at River Belle Terrace, where the food was overpriced but delicious, even by Nezumi’s standards. The dainty decor produced an atmosphere straight out of a fairytale. 

The pale blue sky darkened into an inky black. From their spot on the terrace patio, they could see hear the parade music and see the tops of the floats. A little while later, they watched the fireworks, hands intertwined.

Once the last shower of sparks faded into smoke, Shion took both Nezumi’s hands in his and looked him straight in the eye, his brown eyes blazing with a lively red glint. “Thank you, Nezumi. You made today the best birthday ever.” Shion leaned over and pressed a kiss on Nezumi’s check. 

_ That makes two of us, _ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> On the way home, Nezumi sung ‘A Whole New World’ to Shion
> 
> I actually don’t think space mountain is that great. But to each their own  
> The green tea frap + turbulence = vomit was based on a personal experience i would not wish on anyone else (sorry Shion)
> 
> also i lied. disneyland does NOT have a starbucks, but california adventure has a restaurant that sells starbucks and by the time i realized it was CA adventure and not disneyland that sold it, it was too late ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> [tumblr](http://satyr-syd.tumblr.com)


End file.
